The present disclosure relates to a smart home appliance and a control method thereof.
Smart home indicates a technology that connects and monitors or controls various items, such as consumer electronics including a TV, air conditioner, refrigerator, and oven, energy consumption apparatuses including water service, electricity, and air cooling and heating apparatuses, and security devices including a door lock and monitoring camera.
In recent times, smart home appliances, such as consumer electronics, energy consumption apparatuses and security devices that support a smart home are gradually receiving attention in the consumer electronics market.
An exemplary smart home appliance is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2002-0041193. The smart home appliance as disclosed in the publication generally accesses an access point connected to a main service providing a service by using a local network, performs user authentication on each of individual electronic devices and accesses them.
However, the exemplary smart home appliance has a limitation in that it is inconvenient for a user because when an electronic device is added, the added electronic device needs to access the main server and perform user authentication.
Therefore, there is a need for a smart home appliance that may more simply implement main server access and user authentication processes whenever electronic devices are added, and a control method of the smart home appliance thereof.